Zuko Preview 2
by XxRyuuxKagexX
Summary: Well, here is #2 of my Zuko previews, the story I'll write if I ever get off my lazy butt or once I finish my Ardeth Bay stories


Miyuki was sitting in her cell, her back facing the front of the cell, in case he came to see her again. Miyuki couldn't stop thinking about how he had betrayed her and Uncle at Ba Sing Se.

~flash back~

Miyuki and Uncle were trapped in crystals that covered the prision. Azula was talking to Zuko. Any other time she would have paid attention, but not right now since Yami, her black dragon and summon, was trying to attack the ones who attacked his summoner. Like all summoners, when they are physicaly attacked, the tattos on their bodies come to life and attack, since the tattos are their summons. Yami was on Miyuki's back. No one knew that she was a summoner, besides Zuko and Uncle, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"...You will have every thing you want." Azula said.

Zuko glances at Miyuki, and Miyuki gives him a pleading look with her deep blue eyes. Zuko looks away. Miyuki hangs her head in defeat, her long black wavy hair covering her eyes as a lone tear falls down her pale cheek. Uncle notices this and turns to face Zuko.

"Zuko, please think of Miyuki! Think of what will happen to her!" Uncle pleaded.

"Who cares about a peasant who doesnt belong to any nation?" Azula said. "You are free to choose." She said as her and her two gaurds walk away.

"Please Zuko, think of what will happen to Miyuki! Think about her safety!" Uncle pleaded. He knew what was going to happen to her if he betrayed her.

'I should have never fallen in love...Now I will end up like my poor mother...' Miyuki thought as Zuko just stood there, not saying or doing anything.

"I'm sorry...Miyuki..." Zuko said before he took off, following his sister.

Miyuki's head shot up as she looked at Zuko's retreating figure. "No! Zuko! Zuko..." Miyuki said as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

Uncle broke the crystals that were holding them and Miyuki just fell to the floor on her knees. Uncle looked down at as she closed her eyes.

~flash back end~

Miyuki was captuped a second time. She wasnt sure what happened before she was captupre again, since her eyes were closed. The last thing she wanted to see before she ended up like her poor mother, was _**not**_ the boy who betrayed her.

~With Iroh~

Iroh was sitting in his cell, his hair messy and looking towards the right side of his cell. The door opened and he knew who it was. It was Zuko.

Zuko walks over to his Uncles cell and kneels infront of it, waiting for his Uncle to say something to him. When he didnt say anything to him,Zuko stood up.

Just as Zuko was about to leave, Iroh said something.

"Prince Zuko, could you please give this to..." Uncle said as he pulls a slik black sash from him kimono sleeve. Zuko walks back to the cell and kneels down. "...To Miyuki. She will be needing it soon." Iroh said as he hands the sash to Zuko.

Zuko takes the sash from him and looks at it. "Why does she need this?" Zuko asked as he looks at his Uncle.

"She will tell you, my Prince." Iroh said. Any other time, Zuko would have agured and demanded an answer, but if Miyuki would tell him, that was fine with him. All he wanted was to hear her sweet voice, even if she was yelling at him.

"Alright, I'll give it to her." Zuko said as he leaves his Uncle's cell.

~With Miyuki~

Miyuki heard someone unlock the door that leads to her cell and pain shot through her neck. She doubles over in pain as Yami demanded her to summon him to physcial form.

_'I demand revenage for those who put you in here! Summon me Mi'lady, and I shall break every bone in their bodies!'_ Yami shouted in her head.

"No Yami...it hurts Yami...Please stop it..." Miyuki said as Zuko enters the cell and watches as Miyuki removes her hands from her neck and slowly sit up and back into her kneeling position. She was still wearing her old clothes. A simple black kimono with flowing sleeves. Her long black wavy hair surrounded her.

_'I want blood for this! I want to break every bone in his body in front of his father and sister, then chew him up and spit him out at their feet! Let me kill him Lady Miyuki_!' Yami said in her head.

"You cannot kill him..." Miyuki mummbled to herself.

Zuko kneels infront of her cell and looks at her back.

"Miyuki...who wants to kill me?" Zuko asked. Miyuki moved her long hair to the side to reveal her neck to him. In black ink was a dragons head on its side, and it black and purple ink was fire coming out of its mouth.

"I thought so...Miyuki...I'm so sorry..." Zuko said. He never wanted this happen to her. He didnt think she would have been captured this easily.

"Sorry? Sorry doesnt cut it Prince Zuko. There are somethings that sorry cannot fix and will not fix." Miyuki said, her back still to him.

Zuko looks at the black slik sash in his hand. He stands up and opens the cell door. He saw Miyuki stiffen. He walks in the cell and keels down to her.

"Uncle wanted me to give this to you. He didnt say why, but he told me that you would tell me." Zuko said as he hands her the sash.

Miyuki turns her head alittle bit and feels what was in Zuko's warm hand. She smiles softly.

"Uncle is a wise man indeed." Miyuki said softly as she took the sash from Zuko.

"Why do you need this sash Miyuki? Please tell me." Zuko asked.

Miyuki sighes softly as she turns to face him. She slowly opens her eyes. Zuko's eyes widen.

Miyuki's once beautiful deep blue eyes were turning dull.

"I am going blind, Zuko, and _you_ are at fault."


End file.
